


The Wedding Gift

by MackenzieW



Series: A Happy Beginning Now is Ours [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mad Archer, OQ Happy Ending Week, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: Margot and Alice plan their wedding as a family secret upends Margot's life. To help her feel better, Alice asks Regina to help her give Margot the perfect wedding gift: being walked down the aisle by her father.





	The Wedding Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For OQ Happy Ending Week, Day 7: Canon Happy Ending
> 
> **This was the first prompt I thought up and spent most of my time on it, which is why it's the longest. But I do really love this one and I hope you all do too. Thank you for everyone who has participated in this week--as either a writers, an artist, a reader, a retweeter. All together, we help keep our ship alive.**

_"Maybe it's not about the happy ending. Maybe it's about the story."--Unknown_

* * *

 

           Weddings were a lot harder than Alice imagined.

            Of course, she hadn’t had much experiences with weddings. The very first one she had ever attended had been Henry and Ella’s in the Enchanted Forest. Her papa had bought her a beautiful blue dress to wear and Margot had brought it to her before escorting her to the glen where Henry and Ella exchanged vows. Alice then spent the night eating, drinking, dancing with Robin and exchanging loving but longing looks with her father. Since she was just a guest and not part of the wedding, she didn’t know about all the planning and decisions surrounding it. It just seemed to happen as if by magic.

            Now she knew better.

            It probably didn’t help that she and Robin were the first couple to marry in the United Realms so a lot of focus was on them. Which traditions and customs would they follow? Which would they ignore? Or would they just create their own? Alice wanted the ceremony to reflect who they were as a couple and while she knew Robin wanted the same, she also knew that her fiancée understood the importance of their wedding in the grand scheme of everything. So Robin fussed over every detail while Alice did her best to keep up with her while also keeping her calm.

            Not that Alice didn’t bring any complications of her own. Worried about bad luck, she was insistent on following every superstition possible. She had nixed a May wedding and insisted on a June one. And she was already doing everything possible to ensure it didn’t rain on their wedding day. She also insisted they shop for their dresses separately, no matter how much she had wanted Robin there with her. Robin reluctantly agreed, going dress shopping with her mother, aunt, Snow and Emma. Alice’s papa took her another day and she was surprised when Ella, Tiana and Lucy showed up as well. Together, they found the perfect dress for her during a wonderful day out together.

            There were some other fun tasks that went along with planning a wedding. Alice had enjoyed sampling cakes as well as selecting the menu for their reception. She also loved selecting the flowers and listening to the music they wanted to play at their wedding. The Good Queen herself—Robin’s proud Aunt Regina—had insisted on marrying them in her palace, right where Snow White and Prince Charming had wed. All of those ended up being easy decisions.

            Creating their guest list, though, had not been as fun or as easy. Though neither had much by way of immediate family, they did have a large extended one. And it seemed Robin had a connection to almost everyone in the United Realms due to her family. They had struggled to keep the guest list from getting too large before following the example of a royal couple from the outside world—they invited nearly everyone to witness their nuptials before limiting the reception to only 100 close family and friends. While some people were still not happy when they didn’t make the list for the reception, they didn’t put up too much of a fight since they could still be part of the day.

            The only disagreement Alice and Robin truly had about the wedding was over Henry. Both wanted him to stand up for them and a big debate ensured over who got to claim him. In the end, Robin’s point that he was _her_ cousin won and she asked Henry to be her Best Man. He happily accepted while Alice asked Tiana to be her Maid of Honor. Her once employer and former queen tearfully accepted, hugging Alice tightly. Alice and Robin decided not to split the rest of their bridal party, instead sharing Ella, Lucy and Roland—the brother Robin had reunited with now that all the realms existed in one place.

            Robin’s reunion with Roland brought a new complication as the wedding drew closer. She started spending more time with her brother as well as the Merry Men, eager to hear more stories about her father. Alice didn’t mind that part—she knew how much Robin regretted not being able to know her father. There were also gaps in her knowledge of her father, not just because there weren’t many people who knew him before he came to Storybrooke around but because those who knew him best didn’t discuss certain aspects of his life with her. She had confided to Alice that she felt she couldn’t ask her family one of the main questions that plagued her because she just knew it was off-limits.

            “He was my aunt’s soulmate, you know,” Robin said one night as they laid out in a field stargazing.

            Alice raised her head, frowning in confusion. “Who?”

            “My dad,” Robin replied, never looking away from the sky. “Tinkerbell used pixie dust and it brought my Aunt Regina to a tavern where my father was, revealing him to be her soulmate. They didn’t get together until many years later, though. Yet I was still born during their relationship. So why did my dad have a baby with my mom, his soulmate’s sister? Especially when he was madly in love with Aunt Regina, based on what I know?”

            Those seemed to be very good and logical questions, even to Alice. “Have you talked to your mum or aunt? Perhaps there’s a very good reason why your dad is your dad.”

            Robin shook her head. “Mom and Aunt Regina either get very vague or change the subject when I bring it up. I’m definitely not getting any answers from them. And Henry won’t let me look at the storybook, so I can’t get my answers from there. It’s this big family secret about me and I’m not allowed to know what it is!”

            Anger, frustration and sadness radiated off Robin. Unable to give her the answers she needed, Alice just laid back down and held Robin as she cried. She prayed Robin would one day get the answers she sought.

            She came to regret that wish.

            Unlike the rest of her family, the Merry Men and Roland had no problems answering Robin’s questions once she reconnected with them after the realms were united. She came home after a meeting with them, grabbed a bottle of vodka and locked herself in their bedroom. Alice gave her some space but after a couple hours, she then began pleading with Robin to let her in. Panic gripped her as she feared what her fiancée was doing behind the locked door. Robin wasn’t one to push people away when she was upset, so this behavior was certainly troubling to Alice.

            At her wits’ end, Alice yelled that she was going to pick the lock if Robin hadn’t opened the door by the count of ten. She began counting, dread growing in her stomach with each number rattled off without a response from Robin. Desperate, she started counting in halves and when she got to nine and a half, the door finally swung open.

            Robin looked awful. Her skin was pale except for the twin red splotches on her cheeks and her puffy eyes. She had thrown her blonde hair into a messy bun but a few strands had come loose and were struck to her face from her tears. She had also changed into her pajamas and taken off her glasses, looking ready to climb into bed and hide away from the rest of the night.

            “What’s wrong?” Alice asked, clutching Robin’s clammy hand. “What happened?”

            “I finally got my answers,” Robin replied bitterly. She walked back to their bed, stumbling a bit before she felt onto it. Lying there, she pushed a book closer to Alice. Read it for yourself.”

            Alice looked down to find the familiar yellow pages and black words written in elaborate cursive of Henry’s storybook on the bed. Her brows knitted in confusion. “He finally let you rea it?”

            “Nope,” Robin replied, taking another sip from the almost empty vodka bottle. “I stole it to confirm what Little John and Roland told me today.”

            Alice stared at her in shook, her mouth falling open. Robin let out a wry chuckle. “Relax. I plan on returning it. He’ll probably never know it’s missing. I am Robin Hood’s daughter, after all.”

            She then let out a sound that was a mixture of a laugh and a sob. Feeling her own heart break, Alice climbed onto the bed and reached out to comfort Robin. Her arms were batted away and Robin pointed to the book. “Read it. Please.”

            Realizing it was important to robin, Alice picked up the storybook and began reading. She started at the spot where Robin’s mother, Zelena, cast a spell to travel back in time to prevent her mother from giving her up and then subsequently giving birth to Regina so she, Zelena, could have everything her sister had gotten. Regina was able to stop her and she took the source of Zelena’s magic, locking her up. She did offer her sister a second chance but Zelena balked at it. Instead, Rumpelstiltskin killed her to avenge the death or his son, which she had caused.

            He only destroyed her body, not her spirit though. That managed to reopen the portal her time travel spell had created and she found herself in the Enchanted Forest, though not far enough back to destroy Regina. However, she made due with what her situation handed her. Using the magic of the realm, Zelena managed to get her body back and killed Robin Hood’s wife Maid Marian, who had been rescued by Emma and Hook after the portal pulled them in as well. Unaware of Marian’s true identity, they brought her back to Storybrooke, where Zelena delighted in ruining her sister’s blossoming romance with Robin Hood. He chose to try again with his wife and honor his marriage vows, breaking Regina’s heart in the process.

            Zelena, though, got temporarily sidelined when cursed by the Snow Queen. By the time she was cured, Robin had decided the more honorable thing for him to do was to free “Marian” to find someone to love her the way she deserved while he moved on with Regina. Thinking quickly, Zelena was able to make it look like Marian wasn’t cured after all. Regina, now more hero than villain, played right into her hands by insisting Marian’s only chance was for her to leave Storybrooke for the Land Without Magic. She knew it was unfair to send Marian out into a strange land alone and she didn’t want to separate a mother from her son, so she insisted Robin and Roland needed to go with Marian. Once again, Zelena thwarted her sister’s chance at happiness and she relished knowing her sister was alone and miserable in Storybrooke.

            She also knew it was only a matter of time before Regina found a way to get Robin Hood back, especially once Rumple returned to Storybrooke with the knowledge of her true identity. There was no doubt in her mind that he would eventually reveal it to Regina so she moved forward with a plan to continue making her sister miserable, one based on years of spying on Regina from Oz. Zelena used Robin’s guilt over the fact he didn’t love Marian anymore as well as his honor code, knowing he had promised Regina he would move on and give his marriage with Marian another chance, to her advantage. She manipulated him into a physical relationship far sooner than he was ready for and managed to become pregnant by the time Regina showed up to reveal her deception. Robin was devastated and repulsed to learn he had been living—and sleeping—with Zelena while she loved watching him confess to Regina that he was having a baby with her sister. Zelena delighted in the way Regina’s world shattered, realizing Zelena would always share the one bond with Robin that Regina never could—sharing a child. She hoped that every time Regina saw her child, it would be another knife in her heart and keep her from ever being truly happy with Robin.

            In that moment, Zelena felt she had taken everything from her sister and ensured she would be miserable forever.

            Alice let the book fall from her hands as she stared at Robin. The other woman was now sitting with her back against the headboard and had the empty bottle of vodka between her crossed legs. “Yep,” she said, still bitter. “My mom raped my dad by tricking him into thinking she was someone else. Looks like we have that in common.”

            “I’m sorry,” Alice said, though the words sounded trite. “It’s not the greatest of starts, I know that. But clearly something changed. Your mum loves you and so does your aunt. And they’re very close now.”

            “It’s not my mom or my aunt I’m worried about now,” Robin replied. “All my life, I’ve always wondered what it would be like if my dad were around. Would he take me to Father-Daughter dances? Take me camping? Teach me how to use a bow and arrow? I was always so sure that he would love me and we would be really close.”

            “And now?” Alice asked, looking down at the picture of Robin Hood’s and Regina’s anguished faces as Zelena smirked triumphantly. Her heart sank into her stomach as she feared what the answer would be.

            Tears filled Robin’s eyes and she sniffed. “Now I wonder…what if he rejected me? What if he couldn’t look at me without thinking about how my mother violated him? Or how I exist just to hurt the woman he loved? What if he hated me?”

            Alice put down the book and scooted closer to Robin, wrapping her arm around her fiancée. There was one thing she was certain of, even if she didn’t know Robin Hood. “Ever since we’ve met, you’ve told me about what a good man your dad was. If that’s so, I have no doubt he would’ve loved you as much as my papa loves me.”

            Robin started crying again and Alice held her as she sobbed, the two lying together in bed. Once Robin had cried herself to sleep, Alice wrapped them in a blanket but sleep eluded her that night.

            The next day, Robin went to confront her mother—both the version in Storybrooke and the one living in California at the same time. Alice offered to go with her but Robin insisted she needed to go by herself. So Alice wasn’t sure what was actually said between mother and daughter. All she knew was that Robin had stormed into their apartment, slammed the door behind her and marched right over to their liquor cabinet. As she pulled out a bottle of whiskey, she declared that both Zelenas were no longer invited to their wedding. She then started to drink the whiskey straight from the bottle, so Alice decided not to ask any questions. Robin would talk when she was ready.

            It was no surprise when Regina came to their apartment the following day. Alice sat beside her Robin as she talked with her aunt. Based on her tone and body language, it seemed Robin was hearing the things she probably had wanted to hear from her mother and Alice figured neither Zelena had said. Regina’s own eyes filled with tears as she spoke about what had been done to Robin Hood. “It’s unforgiveable,” she said.

            “But you’ve forgiven her,” Robin said, frowning. “After all, you and my mom are really close now.”

            Regina was quiet for a few moments, eyes downcast as she tried to gather her thoughts. “No, I haven’t really forgiven her for what she did to Robin. But she’s my only sister so I guess I’ve pushed it deep down in order for us to get along. We don’t talk about it.”

            “I don’t get it, Aunt Regina,” Robin said, angry and confused. “How can you be so close to someone who violated the person you loved? How can you just…forget about it and not think about how she hurt him every time you see her?”

            Something flashed in the Queen’s eyes. It was brief but Alice caught it, even though she knew Robin hadn’t. The flash, though, made Alice understand Regina in a new way, but she didn’t voice it. There would be another time and place for that.

            “I’m not saying your mother and I have the perfect relationship. There’s probably a lot we need to hash out in an intense session with Dr. Hopper but I’m not here to talk about your mother. I’m here to talk about your dad,” Regina told Robin. “What do you want to know?”

            Robin hesitated for a moment before asking in a meek voice: “Did…did he love me? Or did I just remind me of what my mom did to him?”

            Her expression softening, Regina scooted closer to Robin to take her hands. “Your father loved you very, very much. True, the circumstances were awful but he was overjoyed to become a father again.”

            “He was?” Robin asked, voice thick with emotion and tinged with hope.

            Regina nodded, brushing some stray hairs from her niece’s forehead. “Your father would be so proud of the woman you’ve become. I’m sorry you never got to know him.”

            “Me too,” Robin replied. She leaned forward and hugged her aunt. “Thanks, Aunt Regina.”

            Regina left shortly after that. Alice made Robin some tea before cuddling with her on the couch. “How are you feeling?”

            “A bit better now that I know my dad loved me,” Robin answered. She grew melancholy as she ran her finger along the teacup’s rim. “I still wish he was here to walk me down the aisle like your papa is going to do for you.”

            Guilt washed over Alice and she frowned. “I don’t have to have him walk me down the aisle. I can go down by myself.”

            Robin shook her head, caressing Alice’s face. “I know how much you want your papa to give you away. You should have that moment with him.”

            “Well, then, maybe Henry or Roland can walk you down the aisle,” Alice suggested, wanting Robin to have the full wedding experience just like her.

            “It won’t be the same,” Robin sighed. She then shrugged. “Besides, one of us needs to be waiting at the end of the aisle. I am going to love watching you come down the aisle to me.”

            She then laid her head on Alice’s shoulder, ending the conversation. But an idea began to grow in Alice’s mind and she smiled, finding the perfect wedding gift for the woman she loved.

* * *

            Despite being named queen, Regina preferred to continue to work in her office in Storybrooke’s city hall. It still looked the same, done in blacks and whites with the couch facing the fireplace and the long table complete with a basket of apples on it. The only changes she had made was to add more photographs, all depicting the people she loved. Henry, Ella and Lucy smiled at her from one picture while Margot and Alice beamed in another. She had one of herself and a grown-up Roland, which was placed right next to a photograph of her and her Robin.

            Every since Roland had returned and Margot had discovered the truth about her conception, Regina had been thinking more and more about the man she still loved despite having lost him. She missed him even more now, wishing he were here to help guide his daughter as she struggled with the truth. He would know what to say and how to say it, able to soothe her in a way neither Regina nor Zelena could.

            Thinking of her sister made Regina sigh. She hadn’t lied when she admitted to Margot that she had never forgiving Zelena for what she had done to Robin Hood. And when she had said that it was something she kept pushing down in order to keep the peace with her sister. But talking about what had happened brought the anger and resentment back to the surface, so Regina was keeping her distance from her sister until she could squash it down again.

            Perhaps it was time to finally work through her issues with Zelena rather than ignore them.

            Someone knocked on the door to her office and Regina straightened up, pretending she hadn’t just been staring at Robin’s picture longingly and had rather been working. “Come in,” she said.

            The door opened and Drizella appeared there, dressed in a crisp black skirt suit. After Regina had brought all the realms to Storybrooke, Drizella had sought her out and offered to be her assistant—she had the experience and she felt she owed it to Regina to help her after everything she had done for the Tremaine sisters. Regina had been more than happy to give her a job and had so far been pleased with Drizella’s performance.

            “Sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty,” she said, “but Alice Jones is here to see you. I know she doesn’t have an appointment…”

            Regina smiled. “That’s fine. Send her in.”

            Drizella nodded, turning around. “You can come in, Alice.”

            “Thank you,” Alice said, walking into the office. She paused, looking around at the room with a smile. “I’ve never been here before. It’s nice.”

            Regina chuckled before motioning to the couch. “Why don’t we sit over there?”

            Alice nodded and followed Regina over to the black couch. They sat down next to each other and Regina reached out, taking the younger woman’s hand. “Is everything okay with Margot? I know she’s trying to process a lot right now…”

            “She’s doing well given the circumstances,” Alice replied, looking a bit sad. “I wish there was a way I could take the pain away from her.”

            “I know. I feel the same way,” Regina replied softly.

            Alice nodded, tucking some hair behind her ears as she moved closer to Regina. “Robin has talked about how much she wished she could’ve known her father from the moment we met. And I know she would love to have him walk her down the aisle.”

            “He would’ve loved to have walked her down the aisle,” Regina said, a sadness falling over her as she thought of how Robin would’ve beamed as he escorted his daughter to the woman she loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

            “Maybe there’s still a way he can?” Alice asked, looking uncertain.

            Regina straightened up, growing serious. “He’s dead, Alice.”

            “I know that but I also know that a lot of people seem to have come back from the dead. And if anyone can do it, certainly you can. You’re one of the most powerful witches in all the realms, if not the most powerful,” Alice protested, pleading with Regina with her big blue eyes.

            It broke Regina’s heart but she knew she couldn’t do it. “I’m sorry, Alice. Don’t you think if I could bring Robin back, I would’ve done it already?”

            The younger woman grew silent, her eyes studying Regina. She then said: “You feel guilty.”

            “Pardon?” Regina practically barked, her tone indignant. While there were many things Regina felt guilty about, she wasn’t sure what it had to do with this situation.

            “It’s why you haven’t really had it out with Zelena about what happened to Robin Hood,” Alice continued, ignoring Regina’s tone. “Because you also blame yourself for it. You feel Robin wouldn’t have been targeted if he wasn’t your soulmate and that his relationship with you ultimately led to his death.”

            Regina stared at Alice, blinking a few times. She had voiced nearly all the reasons Regina felt guilty whenever she thought of Robin. It was ultimately her fault. Had she not entered Robin’s life, he would still be alive and raising Roland, though they may not have had his daughter. Yet he wouldn’t have had the trauma of losing Marian all over again…

            “And that’s why you haven’t really brought him back,” Alice continued. “You’re worried that he’ll realize you’re not worth all the stress and pain and death and will leave you. But if you two are the epic love story everyone seems convinced you are, he won’t care about that. He’ll consider it all worth it for the chance to love you. That’s how I feel about Robin and how she feels about me.”

            Smiling fondly, Regina reached out and took her hand. “You’re pretty wise, you know that?”

            “My papa tells me that all the time,” Alice replied, beaming. “I guess he’s right.”

            “But that still doesn’t change the fact that I can’t bring people back from the dead, Alice. Maybe Roland could walk Margot down the aisle?” she suggested, feeling bad.

            Alice’s face fell and she shook her head. “I already suggested him and Henry. She said she’ll just wait for me at the end of the aisle if she can’t get her Papa to walk her down the aisle.”

            “No matter what, I’m sure she’ll be happy with the day. The important thing is that she is marrying you, not anything else about the day,” Regina said, brushing some hair from Alice’s face.

            Taking Regina’s hand, Alice gazed at her with an earnest expression. “I know. But giving her her Papa would be the greatest wedding gift ever. Please?”

            Regina felt her resolve crumble and she sighed. “Okay, I’ll give it a try. But please don’t get your hopes up. It most likely won’t work.”

            “I won’t,” Alice promised but the way her eyes lit up told Regina they were already raised. She hugged the queen. “Thank you so much.”

            Alice stood and bid Regina goodbye before bouncing out of the room. Regina slouched down on the couch, worried she was bound to disappoint both Alice and Robin.

            There was no way she could bring Robin back from the dead.

* * *

            Regina leaned against the balcony as she looked over the united realms. A soft summer breeze blew through and she closed her eyes, imagining it was Robin caressing her skin instead. She missed him even more now and she felt like her heart was going to break all over again. Alice meant well and wanted to make the woman she loved happy, but she just reminded Regina of how many times she had failed both Robins. All she wanted to do was lock herself in her bedroom and drown herself in Rocky Road ice cream but she had more self-control than that.

            And several kingdoms to run.

            “Mom?” Henry asked, approaching her. He leaned against the railing as he frowned at her. “Are you okay?”

            She forced a smile on her face. “I’m fine, Henry. Just wanted to enjoy the night air for a bit.”

            He gave her a disbelieving look. “Try again. You’ve been distracted all throughout dinner. You didn’t even respond when Lucy told you she made the student council at school.”

            “She did?” Regina asked, pride filling her. “Oh, I should go inside and congratulate her.”

            “Mom, stop,” Henry said, gently stopping her. He slouched down a bit to look her in her eyes. “What’s going on? Is it everything with Zelena and Robin and Margot?”

            She sighed, nodding. “Alice came to me today and asked me to bring Robin back so he could walk Margot down the aisle.”

            Henry nodded. “What did you tell her?”

            “I was weak and I told her I would at least look into possibly doing it,” she admitted, “but I warned her there was no way to bring him back. I told her that if there was, I would’ve found it already.”

            “What did she say?” he asked.

            She grew quiet before softly saying: “She pretty much said I hadn’t really tried because I was guilty over my role in messing up Robin’s life and I didn’t want him to come back for more pain.”

            Henry leaned against the balcony, looking pensive. “She’s pretty astute, isn’t she?”

            “Come on, Henry,” she replied, leaning against the balcony again. “I can’t bring Robin back. That’s why I haven’t done it. Remember when you found me using a locator spell? You were right to tell me to stop—that I wasn’t going to find Robin because there was nothing to find.”

            He didn’t respond for a bit and she was ready to declare the conversation over when he said softly: “I regret not encouraging you to find Robin.”

            She frowned as turned to face him. “You were right. I needed to move on.”

            “You needed to grieve,” he corrected, “but I didn’t realize that either. I was worried about you. While I knew you weren’t going to turn evil, I did worry you would obsess over a way to bring back Robin. I forced you to move on without grieving and stole any hope trying to find a way to bring him back may have given you.”

            “No, you gave me hope when I needed. You gave me the hope that Robin’s soul wasn’t obliterated and that I could see him again,” she replied, taking his hand. “And me obsessing over him wasn’t going to do anyone any good.”

            He didn’t look convinced. “That’s what I told myself at the time. But ever since Robin came back from the Wish Realm, I’ve wondered if I did the right thing or if I maybe kept you from finding your Robin. I looked for him sometimes. On my journeys, I mean.”

            She gave him a soft smile. “But you didn’t find him. And I think by now the fact that Wish Robin came back isn’t anything surprising. It was apparently real the whole time.”

            “Yeah,” he said, “but at the same time, Robin was alive there. My dad was still dead. There’s no Wish Realm version of him. But Robin was alive. That had to mean something.”

            “It did mean something, just not what we wanted it to mean,” she replied, taking both his hands now. “You did nothing wrong, Henry. Okay?”

            He took a deep breath. “It might take a while for me to believe that. But right now, I’m not going to let you give up again. You should try to get Robin back.”

            A lump formed in her throat. “He’s gone, baby. He told me that himself in my dream.”

            “You mean the dream where he gave you a feather…that you were holding when you woke up?” Henry asked, looking a bit too smug for her liking.

            At the same time, though, he was speaking the truth. Robin had given her a feather in her dream and she had woken up holding it. It gave her hope that he wasn’t completely gone, that he was out there waiting for her to join him.

            Or perhaps he was waiting for her to find a way for him to rejoin her.

            “There it is,” Henry said, triumphantly. “I can see the light in your eyes. You’re starting to think it might be possible to bring him back.”

            She smiled though she knew she still had to be cautious. “The key word there is still might. I don’t want to get anyone’s hopes up.”

            He nodded, taking her hands again. “I get it, Mom. And I won’t tell anyone else what you’re doing. Not even Ella and Lucy. But I have faith that you’ll find what you need. After all, you now have the knowledge of all the realms at your fingertips.”

            Turning from her, Henry swept his hand over the view the balcony provided. Regina gazed out at all the different realms now sharing the same space in their little corner in Maine and realized how much was truly out there for her. He was right—she had so much more information available to her now. Perhaps her answer lay in some dusty library out there.

            Perhaps Margot could walk down the aisle with her Papa after all.

* * *

            For the next week, Regina did her best to juggle her duties as the Good Queen and her quest to find something that might help her bring back Robin. Everyone was accommodating when she showed up at various libraries and other places that might contain anything useful, even though she was vague about what she was looking for. She knew how fast gossip could spread, even amongst several realms. If word got back to her loved ones about what she was doing, it could not only build up a false hope in Margot but it could worry the rest of her family. She knew they wouldn’t worry about her turning dark again but they would be concerned as what she wanted to do did skirt the boundaries between light and dark magic.

            There didn’t appear to be one single spell or potion, though, that she could use to raise the dead. Disappointment flooded her as she continued fruitless search after fruitless search, even though she had gone in with low expectations. She had still hoped to find something and she would jot down bits and pieces that looked promising in the notebook Henry had given her for her research.

            One night, halfway though her second week of research, Regina looked over everything she had collected so far and sipped some wine. It then dawned on her that she wasn’t going to find one solution—she was going to have to make one of her own. Zelena after all had been able to come up with a spell to turn back time; why couldn’t she come up with a spell to bring Robin back to life? She had a lot of information—if she put it all together, she might just be able to do that.

            The following morning, she began to collect the ingredients she needed. Drizella helped her and while she never asked what Regina was doing, the queen knew her assistant suspected she was brewing some sort of enchantment. She trusted Drizella’s discretion, though, and continued to accept her assistance as well as Henry’s. Regina also ended up confessing her plan to her other half, who now resided in the Winter Palace with her version of Robin. It had happened because she had needed some of Wish Robin’s blood for the spell and Queenie (as Regina had dubbed her in her mind) had been reluctant to share it until Regina told her specifically what it was for. Once she had her answer, Wish Robin had let her prick his finger and collect some blood for Regina.

            “To be honest, I’m surprised it took you this long to try to get your Robin back,” Queenie said, handing the capped vial over to Regina. “I hope this works.”

            Regina tucked the vial into her bag and nodded. “Thank you. I may need your help when I cast the spell. It’s going to require a lot of magic.”

            “Just name the time and place and I’ll be there,” Queenie promised. She then stepped back, wrapping her arm around her Robin as he did the same. “Good luck, Regina.”

            After thanking them one last time, Regina hurried to find Tiny. With all the realms in one spots, magic beans weren’t the precious commodities they used to be but they still had other purposes. Her spell was going to need one so she could open a portal to the only realm her curse couldn’t bring to Storybrooke—the Realm of the Dead. Though he didn’t know the exact reason why she needed a bean, Tiny happily gave her one for free and sent her on her way.

            When she returned to her palace, she was surprised to find Zelena waiting there for her. She frowned when she noticed her sister was reading something and her heart sank when she realized it was her notebook. Anger then filled her as she snapped: “That’s private!”

            Zelena didn’t look ashamed when she raised her head. Instead, she looked just as angry as Regina. “I’m hoping I’m wrong but this seems to be a spell to bring someone back from the dead.”

            “It’s none of your business,” Regina replied, hurrying over and closing the notebook. “That’s what it is.”

            “You’re trying to bring Robin Hood back, aren’t you?” her sister asked.

            Regina held her head high. “And what if I am?”

            “Did Margot ask you to do this? Is this to get back at me?” Hurt filled Zelena’s eyes though the fire of her anger still flickered in their blue depths.

            Her sister had made good progress over the years to stop being the jealous wicked witch she once was and to embrace all the good she had in her life. Regina, though, had to keep reminding herself that the Zelena here was not yet that person. This one was on her way to being that person but she still sometimes only thought of herself and acted as if the whole world was out to get her.

            “Not everything is about you, Zelena,” she replied with a sigh. “I love my family and you all make me happier than I ever thought possible. But remember what I told you back in that hospital cell after I decided I didn’t want Isaac to write you out of existence? Robin was part of my world and I would really like him to be part of it again.”

            The truth of her words struck her. Yes, she had started doing this for Margot’s sake but it really was also for her own as well. She wanted her Robin by her side, wanted to talk to him and get his counsel when she needed it. And she wanted his strong arms around her at night as well as his kisses in the morning.

            Perhaps she could finally have it all.

            Zelena, though, didn’t look convinced. She stepped closer to Regina. “Tell me this has nothing to do with my daughter.”

            Unable to do that, Regina looked away and she heard Zelena’s sharp intake of breath. “So Margot did ask you to do this.”

            “No,” Regina replied, looking back at her sister. “Alice did. The reason Margot decided not to have anyone escort her down the aisle is because she wants her father to do it. So Alice asked me to try to bring Robin back.”

            “And I’m to think that the fact my daughter is angry with me and not talking to me at the same time is just coincidence?” Zelena asked, crossing her arms.

            Regina sighed. “It’s probably not but I don’t think Alice is trying to bring back one parent to replace another. She’s just trying to find a way to make the woman she loves happy.”

            “But you still didn’t think that maybe you should talk to me before going through with this plan? Despite what you may think, Regina, this does affect me. You’re bringing back the father of my child…or trying to, at least. Don’t I deserve a head’s up?” Zelena looked hurt and she shrank back from Regina.

            “Perhaps if Margot was still a child, but she’s not,” Regina pointed out.

            Zelena’s face started to turn as red as her hair. “You’re forgetting that there’s two of them. I’m still raising Robin, who is a child. Remember? The whole reason most of us still call her Margot.”

            Regina grimaced, feeling guilty that she forgot about the younger version of her niece. “I’m sorry, Zelena. I just didn’t know if this would work so I didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up, so I limited who knew. But I should’ve told you.”

            “Yeah, you should’ve,” Zelena snapped at her. “This is going to change everything.”

Regina knew that was true. For the most part, Zelena had had complete autonomy in raising her daughter and now she was going to have to figure out how to co-parent. Tilting her head, she studied her sister. “This isn’t a case of you versus Robin Hood, Zelena.”

            Zelena glared at her. “Isn’t it? She’s going to choose him over me, I just know it. I’m going to lose my daughter and it’s all your fault.”

            “You’re not going to lose Robin if I bring her father back.” Regina stepped closer to her sister. “Do you know why Margot’s mad at you?”

            “Yes,” Zelena snapped. “It’s because Little John’s mouth is as big as his stomach.”

            Regina frowned, shaking her head. “It’s not because she learned the truth, Zelena. And to be honest, we probably should’ve told her a long time ago. She did have the right to know. After all, we’ve never hidden the fact that I was the one in a relationship with her father, not you. She had to have wondered how her father became her father when he was with her aunt.”

            Zelena didn’t respond at first though she remained sour. Her tone was petulant as she asked: “Then why is she mad at me, if you’re so smart?”

            “For starters, because she never got to know her father and was worried that he didn’t love her because of how she was conceived. If I succeed, this will give Robin a chance to get to know her father and so when the time comes to tell her the truth—and this time, we will do that—he’ll be there and she will know that he loves her,” Regina said.

            It looked like it was starting to sway Zelena as she lowered her arms and the fire in her eyes died down. Sensing her wall coming down, Regina decided to lay some more truth on her sister.

            “She’s also upset because of your attitude. Yes, she’s mad at what you did but she’s even more upset that you’re not sorry for it,” she added.

            “Sorry for it? How can I be sorry for something that brought me the greatest joy in my life? I won’t apologize for having her,” Zelena said, defenses going back up as she narrowed her eyes. “I would make the same choices to have my daughter. Wouldn’t you do the same to have Henry?”

            Her words reminded Regina of Never Land, when she had been tied up with Emma and Snow—bound by what was supposed to be their own regrets. She had broken free because she had none—everything she had done had brought her to Henry, so she would never change them. But there was one thing she now understood that she didn’t think Zelena did just yet. “Regret is not the same as remorse. No, I wouldn’t go back and change my decisions…but I feel horrible about the pain and destruction I caused because of them and have being trying to make amends for them for years.”

            Zelena’s stance softened and Regina knew she was getting through to her. She inched closer, placing a hand on one of her sister’s arms. “Margot doesn’t want you to say you regret having her or wish you didn’t. She just wants to know that you feel bad for hurting her father and for hurting me. She wants to know that you’re the good person she believes you are.”

            “I am sorry for hurting you,” Zelena said softly. “Looking back, I did become a mother for all the wrong reasons. All I wanted was to see the pain in your eyes and I wanted to be able to rub it in your face. How can I tell my daughter that?”

            “It’s going to be hard,” Regina acknowledged, “but it’s going to be honest and real. That’s what’s going to save your relationship with her. And it will prepare you for when we have to tell her younger self.”

            “But what happens if you succeed and bring her father back?” Zelena asked, fear in her eyes as she glanced back at the notebook.

            That was territory Regina knew all too well and she smiled as she now wrapped her arm around her sister. “Well, that’s going to vary based on who we’re talking about. Margot will probably want to spend a lot of time with him in order to get to know the real him, not the one from all the stories we’ve told her, and to establish a bond with him. But that won’t make the bond she has with you any less special. After a while, once she’s used to having her father around, things won’t go back to the way they used to be but you’ll find a new normal.

            “As for Robin, you’re going to have to talk to her father and figure out a custody agreement that allows you both to be a parent to her. It’s not going to be easy but if Emma Swan and I could figure out how to share Henry, I’m sure you can figure out how to share her with Robin Hood,” Regina finished.

            A smile tugged on Zelena’s lips. “I suppose you’re right.”

            “I am the queen after all,” Regina said, teasing her sister.

            Zelena laughed before glancing at the notebook again. She grew serious. “The spell you’re creating will require a lot of magic.”

            “I’m aware,” Regina replied softly. “My other half has already agreed to help.”

            “Good,” Zelena said. “I will too.”

            Regina gaped at her sister, caught off-guard by her offer. While it seemed that Zelena was coming around to her plan to bring back Robin, she hadn’t expected her to offer to help. “You will?”

            Zelena nodded. “Robin deserves to know her father and you do deserve to have Robin back in your world.”

            “Thank you,” Regina said, hugging her. “That means a lot.”

            Her sister pulled back and took a deep breath. “I’ll leave you to your work. You know where to find me if you need me.”

            Regina assured her that she did and she watched as Zelena crossed the room toward the door. She grabbed the handle but paused, releasing it after a moment or two. Turning back, she then said: “I really am sorry about hurting you all those years ago, Regina. And I’m sorry that I used Robin Hood as nothing more than a pawn in my schemes. He was a good and honorable man who did not deserve all the pain I inflicted on him.”

            A lump formed in Regina’s throat at her sister’s words. They were everything she had wanted to hear for years and now that she had heard them, it felt good. She nodded, though she said: “I still can’t forgive you for what you did. You took away precious time I could’ve had with him and Roland.”

            “I know,” Zelena said quietly.

            “But thank you for what you said. I do believe you are remorseful,” she added, stressing the last word. Zelena gave her a soft smile before finally leaving the room.

            Regina sank down in her chair and a lightness filled her chest. She smiled as she picked up her notebook. Zelena had cost her time with Robin but was now willing to help her get even more time with him.

            Hope really was a powerful feeling.

* * *

            Once Regina had gathered all the ingredients needed for her spell, she set a day to cast it and started to invite every person with magic she trusted. Though most were cautious about agreeing to bring someone back from the dead, all did so in the end—even the Blue Fairy, once she reviewed the spell to confirm it was not dark magic. Regina then asked both Henrys to be there just in case something happened and they needed to intervene. Both agreed.

            Regina chose to perform the spell in a secluded area of her palace. It gave them plenty of room for the other enchantresses to spread out and kept them away from prying eyes. “Besides, it has good energy,” she told Older Henry as he helped her set up a bed in the middle of the room.

            “Did you really just say that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

            She nodded, feeling like a stone settled in her stomach. “I’m not taking any chances. This is too important.”

            He softened and hugged her. “I know, Mom. And I believe it’ll work out for you.”

            The door opened and the younger Henry entered, holding a smoking silver chalice. His nose was crinkled in disgust as he held it far away from him. “Is this supposed to be doing this?”

            “Yes,” Regina replied, pleased to see the smoke. She took the chalice from him. “Thank you.”

            “No one has to drink that, right?” he asked. “You’re just going to, like, sprinkle it on the bed so Robin can appear?”

            She chuckled. “I have to drink it and then I’m going to lie on the bed.”

            “What?” Both Henrys stared at her, shocked and now worried.

            She sighed, setting the chalice down. Part of her had hoped she wouldn’t have to reveal everything about the spell until it was cast but she realized it was unfair to her sons to continue to be so vague. They deserved to know all the risks. She took their hands as she began to explain:

            “For the spell to work, I need to anchor Robin’s spirit to someone who is alive. It’s not a swap, so I’m not sacrificing my life to his. I’m just binding our souls together. As long as I live, so will he…if this works,” she said.

            “Will it hurt?” Younger Henry asked, tears in his eyes.

            “I don’t know,” she admitted. “This is a brand new spell. There may be some pain and I trust you two to know when to step in.”

            Realization filled Older Henry’s eyes. “That’s what you meant by us possibly needing to intervene. We have to make sure it doesn’t go too far and really hurts you…or worse.”

            She hugged them close, comforting them as much as she drew comfort from them. “Yes. I have no intention of dying. Robin wouldn’t want me to sacrifice myself for him. So if you think it’s getting too dangerous, you stop the others. Got it?”

            “Yes, Mom,” they both said solemnly.

            “I can help too,” Drizella said, entering the room. “I have some experience with magic, after all.”

            Regina frowned as she stepped closer to the younger woman. “How did you know I was performing the spell today and here?”

            Drizella smirked as she shrugged. “Assistants know everything.”

            “And you’re here to assist?” Older Henry asked.

            Her smirk fell away as she straightened up a bit. “I’m here to chaperone, actually.”

            “Who?” Regina asked, confused.

            “Me.” Anastasia stepped into the room. Her brown hair was braided and she wore a navy dress over black leggings and brown boots. She tugged at the hem of her dress, looking nervous.

            She looked up at Regina. “Drizzy mentioned you were asking a lot of magic users for help with a spell. I want to help.”

            “She won’t get hurt, right?” Drizella asked, concern in her brown eyes as she wrapped her arm around her sister’s shoulders.

            “There is a very small chance of harm coming to her,” Regina answered honestly. “If you need to pull her out, do so. The others will be able to adjust.”

            Drizella nodded, looking relieved. “Thank you.”

            Regina clapped her hands. “Okay, let’s finish getting everything ready before the others show up.”

* * *

            Anastasia was placed between Emma and Blue once everyone arrived, forming a circle. Queenie took the lead on Regina’s behalf, instructing everyone what to do as Mal crushed up the magic bean. It was handed to Drizella, who carefully spread it between the witches to create a barrier.

            “Are you ready, Regina?” Queenie asked, holding the still smoking chalice.

            Regina nodded, taking the chalice. “Wish me luck.”

            “Good luck,” her other half said before taking her place in the circle again.

            Regina approached the bed, pulling a vial from her pocket. It contained the blood she had collected from the Wish Realm’s Robin as well as samples Henry had managed to get from Roland, Margot and Little Robin. She set it down on the bed before sitting on the edge. Everyone watched as she downed the concoction smoking in the chalice, almost gagging as it tasted like rotten eggs. She managed to choke it down before nodding at Queenie, who began chanting the incantation. As the others joined in, Regina laid down on the bed and waited to see if the spell would work.

            Warmth filled her veins like after drinking hot chocolate on a cold winter night while curled up next to the fire. She didn’t allow herself to relax, though, as she was certain something worse was bound to come along. After all, it couldn’t be so easy to raise the dead—otherwise someone else would’ve figured it out already.          

            Light flickered in her peripheral vision. She turned her head to see a golden glow form a circle around her—the magic bean opening the portal. Her heart skipped a beat at the realization and she watched as the light slowly turned into the ring of fire that usually formed when a portal opened. They were one step closer to success.

            Her joy was short lived as the pleasant warmth coursing through her grew hotter until it felt like fire as well. She gasped as she fought the urge to claw her own skin off to get relief, gritting her teeth and clenching her fist as she forced herself to lie still. It was only a temporary discomfort, she told herself, and it would all be worth it.

            Beads of sweat rolled down her face as the ring of fire rose from the floor. It headed toward the ceiling, sounding like a terrible thunderstorm raged around her. She no longer could hear the witches as they chanted and Regina felt alone.

            A white light filled her vision and for a few brief moments, everything stopped. No sounds, no other sights, no pain. It felt as if she was floating and Regina briefly wondered if she had died. Had she underestimated how much pain she was really in? Were the Henrys and Drizella unable to intervene on time?

            The moments ended with a deafening roar. Something punched Regina in the gut and she gasped as her body rose up from the bed. Darkness overcame the white light and it felt as if she were falling backwards. As she let out another breath, the darkness swallowed her and she felt nothing.

* * *

            Pain.

            It was the first thing Regina felt as consciousness returned to her. Her whole body felt sore, almost like it did after Zelena had thrown her into the clock tower. It had been a long time since Regina had been in any type of fight, so she felt every ache even more. At least she was lying on a soft, comfortable mattress and wrapped in a warm blanket.

            She opened her eyes and found herself staring at the ceiling. Though it felt stiff and sent a jolt of pain down her neck, she turned her head to see her bedroom around her. It was dark except for the soft glow cast by the fire burning in her fireplace. She knew she had painkillers in her bathroom and started to sit up to begin what was sure to be a slow journey to her medicine cabinet.

            A strong hand gripped her shoulder and gently pushed her to lie back down. “You need to rest,” a familiar voice said. “Your body has been through quite the ordeal.”

            “Robin?” A lump formed in her throat as she slowly turned her head to look at her bedmate. He looked just as he had when she last saw him—thick blonde hair cut short, especially at the sides, and graying at his temples. The color matched the stubble covering his cheeks and forming a mustache right over his lips. She raised a shaky hand to brush her thumb over them, feeling how warm they were as well as assuring herself he was truly breathing.

            Even in the dim lighting, she could see how his blue eyes shone as he kissed her thumb. He then moved her hand to his chest so she could feel his beating heart. A sob made it past the lump in her throat and tears poured down her cheeks. “The spell worked.”

            “It did,” he confirmed. “You brought me back from death.”

            Letting out a laugh, Regina pulled him down until their lips met. He held her close, cupping the back of her head as he kissed her back. She felt whole and it sent tingles down her spine, just like she remembered. This was her Robin, safe once again in her arms. She nibbled on his lower lip and he opened up for her, letting her deepen the kiss.

            They lay together, exchanging languid, open-mouthed kisses until the pain in Regina’s neck grew too much to ignore. She pulled away from Robin with a whimper and laid back on the pillow. He brushed some hair from her shoulder, asking: “What do you need, love?”

            “Painkillers,” she groaned. “They’re in the bathroom.”

            “Okay. You wait right here. I’ll be right back.” He kissed her forehead before climbing out of bed. She heard him pad across the room and closed her eyes, knowing relief would come soon.

            Regina felt the bed dip and she opened her eyes to see him placing a glass of water on her nightstand. He placed two pills in her hand before helping her sit up so she could swallow the pills down with some water. Robin, being her Robin, insisted she drink the whole glass before he let her lay back down.

            He then laid down next to her again, rolling onto his side as he rubbed her arm. “Now try to stay still. It’ll take some time for those to kick in…unless that changed as well while I was gone.”

            Though his tone was light and almost joking, she frowned as she looked at him. “You must be so confused. What do you know?”

            “Emma told me that you cast a different kind of curse to unite all the realms here in Storybrooke,” he said. “And that the people chose you to be their queen…Your Majesty.”

            She chuckled. “You never called me that before. I see no reason for you to start now.”

            “As milady wishes,” he said before his smile dropped. “I am a bit confused as to why there are two of some people, like yourself. And Henry. And why is one older than the other?”

            “It’s a long story,” she replied with a sigh.

            He shrugged, smirking at her. “We have plenty of time. Go on.”

            “We do, don’t we?” The realization filled her with joy and a renewed energy. “So the story starts with Henry running away to New York, determined to destroy magic for good…”

            By the time she was done, the painkillers had kicked in and it no longer hurt as much to move. She curled up next to Robin, using his chest as a pillow. His heart beat under her, each one a reminder he was actually there with her, and he carded his fingers through her hair as he processed everything.

            “Sounds like you had quite a few adventures since my…incident,” he said, clearly as reluctant as she to say the word _death_.

            She nodded. “I certainly did.”

            “So the Evil Queen is now her own entity?” he asked.

            “Yes, but she’s not entirely evil,” she replied. “I took back some of her darkness and gave her some of my light. While we’re not the same, we’re both more gray than black and white.”

            He nodded. “And she’s with a version of me from the Wish Realm?”

            “Yes. He’s a bit…rougher than you. Darker. He never developed your honor code and was only stealing for himself,” she explained. “He was a better fit for her. And they’re slowly making each other better, though both still have dark edges to them.”

            “Well, it’ll be interesting to meet him,” Robin replied, letting out a soft chuckle.

            She chuckled as well. “Anything else?”

            “Let me see,” he mused. “The older Henry is the one I knew…or know. He’s now married with a daughter.”

            “Right,” she said.

            “Younger Henry is from the Wish Realm but you’ve adopted him as your own.”

            She grinned. “No matter what, I’m always his mother.”

            “Yes, you are.” He kissed her forehead. “There are two Hooks—one is married to Emma and they have a daughter. He’s the one I remember. The other is from the Wish Realm and has an adult daughter named Alice.”

            “Right,” she replied, feeling a little guilty at the mention of Alice. She hadn’t mentioned that Alice was to marry his daughter yet. She wanted to ease him into that piece of news.

            “Are there two of Zelena as well?” he asked, voice low.

            She nodded. “But only one is here in the United Realms. The other Zelena is married and living in California. She gave up her magic, giving it to the Zelena here.”

            “Who gave up hers in the fight against the Black Fairy,” he said. “So is the other Zelena from the Wish Realm?”

            “No. Gothel’s curse also sent us back in time, so there’s something of a temporal paradox going on,” she explained.

            He frowned as his brow furrowed. “A temporal what?”

            She shook her head. “It’s just that while there are two Zelenas, one is just an older version of the other. And clear across the country.”

            “Okay,” he said. He paused before asking: “What about my daughter?”

            Regina reached out, lacing her fingers with his. “Zelena named her Robin and there’s two of her as well.”

            “Because of that temporal whatever it’s called?” he asked, looking a bit wary.

            She nodded. “There’s one Robin who is almost six years old while the other is twenty years older. She usually goes by Margot, her cursed name, to avoid too much confusion.”

            “Margot is a pretty name,” he replied, rolling onto his back. He tucked both hands under his head as he stared at the ceiling. “It’s strange to think I now have two daughters. And I’ve missed so much with both of them. I wouldn’t blame Margot if she wants nothing to do with me…”

            Regina sat up, determined to stop that train of thought. “She idolizes you. They both do, but especially Margot. We all told her stories about you and kept your memory alive for her. Her greatest wish has always been to have you in her life.”

            His jaw tensed up and when he spoke, his voice was hoarse. She knew from his tone that he was fighting back tears. “Really?”

            “Really,” she assured him, taking his hand. “She took up your mantle for a while, calling herself Robin Hood and going around trying to help people. And you should see her with a bow.”

            Robin rolled over as tears spilled down his cheeks. She held him as he cried for the daughter he didn’t get to see grow up but also out of pride for the woman she became. Regina rocked him, promising him that he now had a chance to have a relationship with her as well as see another version of her grow up. Once his sobs subsided, he kissed her—his tears salty on her lips—before whispering: “Thank you so much for this second chance.”

            “It was only fair,” she whispered back. “You gave me mine.”

            He smiled, raising his hand to cup her cheek as he brushed her skin with his thumb. “And now we have one of our own.”

            Guilt hit Regina and she pulled away from him. “Are you sure you want to stay with me? After all, I’ve only ever brought pain and suffering to your life. I’m the reason you didn’t get to raise your children. You’ve lost so much because of me.”

            Robin sat up and reached around to gently guide her face back toward him. He was frowning and there was a fire in his eyes. “I have gained so much more because of you. You brought love back into my life and brought me immense joy and have lit up my life. Pain is a fact of life, Regina, and I have experience no more and no less since meeting you. Loving you has made it more bearable because I know I have you, no matter what. I love you, Regina, and you are once again my future.”

            Tears blurred her vision and her heart swelled as she kissed him. He held her close, easing her back down until they were lying down again. Every time she started to pull away, he would follow her and capture her lips again. It reminded her of the time early in their relationship when they had been reluctant to part as they kissed in Granny’s hallway. She smiled against his lips as she leaned back into his kisses.

            Robin broke the kiss and brushed away a few stray tears. He smiled at her. “Are we done with talk of me leaving you? Or you push me away?”

            She let out a soft chuckle, nodding. Taking a deep breath, she said: “I love you, Robin.”

            “I love you too. Now, let’s get some more sleep,” he said, guiding her head to rest on his chest. She laughed but let her eyes close, warm and loved in his arms as she felt back to sleep.

* * *

            It took a few days for Regina to fully recover from the spell. She kept mostly to her room where Robin happily took care of her as both Henrys covered for her, claiming she had a cold. Several physicians, nurses and healers tried then to help her but Young Henry managed to keep them from bothering her and Robin. They were able to reconnect in their own little bubble, reacquainting themselves with each other and re-establishing their relationship before letting the others know about Robin’s return. Then it would be about him reconnected with everyone else—the Henrys, Roland, Margot, Little Robin, the Merry Men…the list went on. So Regina was grateful for the time they had just to themselves.

            But she had to let everyone know Robin was back. Once she was strong enough, Regina asked Older Henry to arrange a family dinner at Granny’s. He happily did so though he joked: “I told everyone there’s some big news so now I’m pretty sure they all think Ella’s pregnant.”

            “Well, I’ll owe her an apology for any awkward questions she gets asked,” Regina assured her son before hugging him. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

            “Anything for you,” he told her. He then pulled away and held out his hand to Robin. “And you.”

            Robin took his hand but pulled him in for a hug. “I look forward to meeting your family, Henry.”

            Henry chuckled. “You may regret that. I’m sure Lucy will have a thousand questions for Robin Hood.”

            “Which I’ll be happy to answer,” Robin replied, beaming. His eyes sparkled and an air of excitement surrounded him, making Regina feel giddy as well.

            The feeling surrounded them still as she drove them to Granny’s. Robin watched the scenery with wide eyes, taking in all the realms now united in Storybrooke. “This is amazing.”

            “I know,” she replied, feeling a sense of pride. “It’s so thrilling to travel all the different realms. I can’t wait to show you all of them.”

            He turned from the window, taking her hand and kissing it. “I can’t wait for all the adventures we’re going to experience.”

            “Neither can I,” she replied, her smile growing wider as she entered the main part of Storybrooke.

            She parked next to Granny’s and took Robin’s hand as soon as he got out of the car. He had been surprised to find she had saved all his clothing but was glad to put them back on. Standing there in his jeans, gray hoodie, leather jacket and blue scarf, it was almost as if he hadn’t been gone at all.

            The bell over Granny’s door announced their arrival but hardly anyone looked up. Only Queenie and her Robin did, with her smirking at Regina and giving her a wave. He appraised the original Robin before raising his eyebrow. Regina glanced over at her Robin and bit back a laugh when she saw the same expression on his face. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close even though it wasn’t necessary—each Robin had his own Regina and all were happy with their partner.

            Henry met her eyes and nodded, announcing her arrival loudly. Everyone looked up to greet their queen and the diner went completely silent. It was so quiet, she swore she heard her own heartbeat as she waited for someone to say something. Instead, they all continued to stare at Robin.

            “Papa!” Roland broke through the crowd, throwing himself at his father. “You’re alive!”

            Robin’s eyes misted over as he adjusted to his son’s new height. It no doubt had been one thing for Regina to tell him Roland was almost a grown man and another ting to see it for himself.

            Cupping his son’s head, Robin held him close. “It’s good to see you, my boy.”

            “I’ve missed you,” Roland said, voice muffled. “I’m so glad you’re back.”

            Little John approached, his eyes wide. “Robin…it’s really you?”

            Robin nodded. “It’s good to see you, old friend.”     

            The other Merry Men circled their leader, happily welcoming him back. Regina was pushed aside but she didn’t mind. She watched the reunion with a smile on her face, touched by the heartwarming scene.

            Roland emerged from the group, tear tracks down his cheeks. He embraced her, holding her close. “Thank you for bringing him back,” he said.

            “You’re welcome,” she replied. “I’m just sorry it took me so long to do so.”

            He pulled back as he shook his head. “Don’t apologize. I doubt you would’ve succeeded before. The other you had been trying and failing to bring him back for years.”

            “Oh,” she replied, surprised to hear that. She tried to spot Queenie but it seemed that she and her Robin had slipped out once everyone knew that there were two Robins.

            Roland nodded. “She said she was going to do it because it was unfair that she got a Robin and you didn’t. And she also said she was going to do it for me because while the other Robin looked like my Papa…he definitely wasn’t. More like a cool uncle in the end.”

            “But you were happy?” Regina asked, her stomach clenching as she looked at the young man she still thought of as her son.

            “I was,” he assured her. He then gave her a lopsided grin. “But while Queenie was like a mother to me, I wish I had stayed here with you.”

            “I’m sorry I didn’t fight for you,” she replied, voice thickening with emotion. “I thought I was doing what your father wanted.”

            “I know. But I think Papa would’ve wanted me to stay here with you…Mom,” he said, earnestly.

            She pressed her hand to her mouth to stifle a sob before she hugged him. “We’re all together again now. That’s what matters.”

            “Agreed,” he replied, squeezing her tightly. He scrunched up his tall form—the same height as her father now—to rest his head on her shoulder. They held each other tightly as more people welcomed Robin back, including the Charmings and Hook.

            Roland released her as Alice ran up to Regina, smiling widely. She hugged her as she happily said: “You did it! Thank you so much!”

            “Wait, you knew about this?” Margot asked her fiancée, stunned. She frowned as she turned to her brother. “Did you?”

            He shook his head as Alice took her hand. “I asked Regina to try to bring your father back to surprise you. Now your Papa can walk you down the aisle as well!”

            Margot glanced over at Robin, fear in her eyes. “What if he doesn’t like me? Or he can’t handle that I’m all grown up? What if we can’t connect?”

            “Nonsense,” Regina said, taking her niece by the arm and leading her over to Robin. “I’ll prove it to you once and for all.”

            The crowd parted for them, giving her a clear path to Robin. He watched as they approached, his eyes focused on Margot. They stopped in front of him and Regina pushed Margot toward her father. “Robin Hood, meet Robin Hood.”

            She saw love, adoration and amazement fill Robin’s eyes as he took in every detail about his daughter. It warmed Regina to the core and she stepped back to give them some semblance of privacy, even in the middle of Granny’s.

            Margot’s nerves, though, got the best of her. “You can call me Margot. Less confusing. And I can stop calling myself Robin Hood though I haven’t called myself that since the curse broke. Mostly go by Margot, so you can call me that.

            “I know all about how I was conceived, how my mom deceived and hurt you, hurt my Aunt Regina. So I understand if I hurt you or you can’t deal with the fact I’m an adult. I’m not expecting an immediate bond but I’m hoping you’ll give me a chance and maybe one day, you’ll come to love me?” she asked, looking close to tears.

            Robin’s eyes widened and he reached out for her, pulling her into a bear hug. He ran his hand over her hair as he said: “My precious baby girl. I’ve loved you from the moment I knew you were coming. Yes, your conception wasn’t for the greatest reason but that has _never_ affected how I feel about you.”

            Margot sobbed, holding him tightly. He rocked her as everyone dispersed, now trying to give them real privacy as they reconnected and re-established the bond Margot was starting to realize was always there between the two of them.

            Regina turned to head back to Roland and greet the others at last. Snow appeared at her side, looping her arm through Regina’s. “You finally brought Robin back,” she said.

            “What do you mean by ‘finally’?” she asked with a frown.

            Snow frowned as well. “We’ve all always assumed you were looking for a way to bring him back from the dead but hadn’t found it yet.”

            Regina shook her head. “I meant it when I said I was going to move on. At least…I tried to.”

            She glanced back at Robin, who was now talking with Alice. He had a bright smile on his face as Margot held her hand, no doubt proudly introducing her to him. It made Regina smile yet again.

            “Well,” Snow said, softly, “I’m glad you changed your mind. I know you’ve been happy but you deserved a chance at romance. You deserved to have Robin.”

            Regina placed her hand over Snow’s, fighting against the lump forming in her throat. “Thank you. I’m really happy to have him back.”

            “I’m really happy to be back,” Robin said, wrapping his arm around her waist. He bowed his head toward Snow. “It’s good to see you again, Princess.”

            “You too, Robin.” She started to back away, her smile growing wider. “I’ll leave you two for now. You know where to find me if you need or want me.”

            She walked away but they weren’t alone for too long. Lucy ran up to them, her brown eyes wide with an amazed look as she studied Robin. “You’re the real Robin Hood?” she asked breathlessly.

            “Yes,” he replied before his eyes flickered over to Margot. He then chuckled. “Well, at least the first one.”

            “Awesome!” she exclaimed, bouncing up and down. “I have so many questions for you.”

            Robin bit his lip as he looked over head, meeting Henry’s amused eyes as he approached with Ella. She tapped their daughter on the shoulder. “You can’t take up all of Robin’s time. There are a lot of people who want to talk to him.”

            “Oh,” Lucy said, her face falling.

            He crouched down, gently tucking his fingers under her chin to raise her head so their eyes met. “I want to answer all your questions…just maybe another time. Like a dinner where it’s just you, me, your parents and your grandmother.”

            She gasped, looking up at Regina with excitement in her eyes. “Really?”

            Regina chuckled as she nodded. “Robin’s not going anywhere, so I’m sure we’ll have a lot of dinners going forward.”

            “I like the sound of that,” Robin replied, standing back up to kiss her. She smiled against his lips as Lucy _awwed_.

            “Come on, Lucy. Grandma and Grandpa are still a little preoccupied with each other,” Henry said. “We’ll talk to them after the honeymoon phase wears off.”

            Regina pulled away, frowning as she yelled after her son. “What have I said about the ‘g’ word?”

            Henry walked backwards so she could see his cheeky grin as he shrugged in response. She rolled her eyes as she leaned against Robin, who kissed her head. “It’s not a bad word,” he said.

            “I don’t feel old enough to be a grandmother,” she confessed. “Do you feel old enough to be a grandfather?”

            Robin shrugged. “I just came back from the dead. I’m not sure how old I should feel. Henry’s married with a daughter, Roland is almost a grown man and Margot is a grown woman about to be married. So if I’m Grandpa, then I’m Grandpa…if you’re okay with it.”

            She smiled, taking his hands in hers. “Henry confided in me that he saw you as a father figure, which made me so happy…and so sad at the same time.”

            “Because he lost yet another father after losing Neal?” he asked.

            “Yeah,” she replied before smiling. “But you’re back it’s clear he still sees you as a father figure. So if he says you’re Grandpa, then you’re Grandpa.”

            He smiled as well, leaning forward to give her a quick kiss. When he pulled back, she smirked as she added: “I’m still not Grandma though.”

            Robin’s laughter echoed around the diner and it felt like the final piece had been placed in the puzzle of her life. Her family—her world—was complete and Regina doubted she could get any happier.

* * *

            People gathered in the Great Hall of the palace as sunlight shone through the stained-glass windows. It bathed the room in a sea of bright colors—reds, blues, yellows and more—and added to the festive air in the room. Regina stood on the dais, now bedecked in white roses, and proudly surveyed the room.

            She wore a pale blue brocade gown with fleur-de-lis embroidered in silver thread. Pearl buttons were sewn into the bodice for show and silver lace lined the three-quarter sleeves she wore. Several petticoats gave her skirts a fuller appearance and she wore heels under them to add some height to her that day. Her tiara was nestled amongst her black curls, the jewels glistening in the sunlight.

            Her eyes flickered to the two Zelenas who were standing in the front row. One wore a green brocade dress with a black floral pattern on it, its style very similar to Regina’s dress. She had little Robin on her hip, the girl dressed in a pale yellow dress with lacy cap sleeves and white Mary Janes. Her blonde hair was braided in a French braid and she stared at the other Zelena with wide eyes. At her age, the fact there were two of many people—including her mother and herself—was still too much for her to understand so she viewed the other Zelena and Margot as separate entities she considered cousins.

            The older Zelena stood next to her husband in a Kelly green dress that hugged her curves and was held up by rhinestone encrusted straps. Her hair, like the younger Zelena’s, was done in a French twist and she wore a necklace around with a small emerald on it, a callback to the pendant the other Zelena wore to harness her magic.

            Both were slowly rebuilding their relationships with Margot, thanks to the retrospection Regina had encourage them to do after she brought back Robin. Apologies had been extended by both to him and he had accepted them. While he hadn’t yet forgiven them, it had helped as he and the Zelena in Storybrooke worked out custody of Little Robin. Margot had seen the work her mother was doing and agreed both could attend the wedding, also inviting Chad—who seemed as confused as Little Robin but was being a good sport about the whole thing.

            Regina gave both versions of her sister reassuring smiles as the musicians started to play. She held her head high, eyes focused on the doors she had entered through for her coronation as two guards opened them to reveal the wedding party. Roland escorted Ella down the aisle, her blue dress rippling with her every movement. Behind them were Henry and Tiana, who wore a jeweled band in her hair to recognize that she was still royalty. Lucy trailed them, carrying a white basket filled with flower petals. She didn’t scatter them until she reached the dais, dropping the silky white rose petals where the brides would soon stand. Regina winked at her before Lucy went to stand with her mother, beaming the entire time.

            Trumpets blared as the guards closed the back doors. Guards positioned on either side of the room opened the side doors, allowing the two brides to enter at the same time and walk toward each other. Regina glanced first to her right, watching as Rogers escorted Alice to the dais. Her wedding dress was more reminiscent of their old world—large skirt attached to a bodice with sleeves that stopped at her elbow with large ruffles around the cuffs. White flowers were woven into her blonde braids, matching the roses she clutched in her hand.

            Margot wore a dress more reflective of their world, a white strapless satin dress with a simple A-line skirt. A bejeweled sash was wrapped around her waist and matched the rhinestones that lined the neckline of the dress. Her hair was up in a bun and a white fascinator was pinned to it, white tulle covering her eyes. She wore lace gloves, which stood out against the black of Robin’s tuxedo sleeve as he escorted her to the dais. He smiled proudly but Regina detected unshed tears already in his eyes. Tears filled her eyes out of joy that he could experience this moment with his daughter.

            The two brides met at the dais, smiling at each other. Robin and Rogers kissed their daughter’s cheeks before shaking hands. Both retreated to join the others watching the ceremony as Margot and Alice climbed up to stand in front of Regina.

            Everyone fell silent as Regina smiled at both brides. She then looked up at those gathered in the Great Hall. “I welcome everyone to the palace. Today, we are gathered to celebrate the first wedding since all the realms were united and I am honored to officiate, not just as queen but as the aunt to one of the brides.

            “Robin and Alice, there have been many love stories but few considered so inspiring and powerful, they become legends—fairy tales. I have witnessed my share of those,” she said, looking around the room. Her eyes went from Snow and Charming to Emma and Hook to Henry and Ella.

            Margot then added: “And are part of one.”

            Regina’s smile softened as she glanced over to where Robin stood, her eyes meeting his. He smiled in return, giving a slight nod in response as she added: “Yes, I guess I am.

            “You two also have a powerful love story, one that has transcended the realms and survived a curse. Everyone wanted to witness this not because you are the first couple to marry but because of how beautiful your love is. They wanted to be here as we celebrate that love,” she continued.

            She motioned for the two of them to face each other. “At this time, I’m going to ask you to say your vows to each other. Alice, you’ll go first.”

            Alice nodded as she took a deep breath. “We didn’t have the greatest start to our love story. But I’ve come to learn that all the best love stories start with the two arguing and somehow trapped together for some reason or another.”

            Laughter rippled through the crowd as she paused. Regina watched as Snow and Charming, Emma and Hook as well as Henry and Ella shared knowing looks. When she caught sight of Robin—who was now holding his daughter on his hip as she rested her head on his shoulder—he smirked at her and winked.

            “However, it seemed fate knew what she was doing by making sure our paths crossed,” Alice continued, her nervous smile turning into a bright and happy one. “After my Papa was cursed and we were forced apart, I was lonelier than I had ever known. Then I met you and I wasn’t lonely anymore. You understood me even when I didn’t understand myself and showed me happiness I had only ever fantasized about.

            “Now I can have that happiness every day. Robin, Margot, whatever you want to be called, I don’t care…just as long as I get to call you mine,” she finished.

            Margot brushed a tear from her eye and once she was certain her niece had collected herself, Regina prompted: “It’s your turn, Robin.”

            “Tower Girl,” Margot started and Alice chuckled. “I was lost when I met you. I realized I wasn’t meant to be a witch like my mother and so had decided to take up the mantle of the father I never got to know. I was hoping to connect with him but instead, I connected with you. You challenged me to look at the world differently and you still challenge me to do that. You have made me so much better than I was and I know you will continue to make me better than I am today.”

            Alice’s eyes started to water as Margot continued. “I love every aspect of you, I love your good days and I love your bad days. I look forward to a life full of both because I’ll be by your side.”

           Regina wiped her eyes as she turned to her son. “Do you have the rings?”

            “I do,” he confirmed, pulling the ring box from his pocket. He opened it and placed the two gold bands in his mother’s hand before stepping back again.

            She held out her hand toward Alice. “You first.”

            “Okay,” Alice said, picking up the band meant for Margot. She slid it on her left ring finger. “Robin, take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment to you. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, all the days of my life.”

            “Robin,” Regina said, moving her hand to her niece.

            Margot picked up the ring and placed it on Alice’s left ring finger. “Alice, take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment to you. I promise to be true to you in good time and in bad, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, all the days of my life.”

            Regina smiled, her arms opened wide. “By the power vested in me as Queen of the United Realms, I now pronounce you two married. You may kiss the bride.”

            Alice and Margot reached for each other at the same time, cupping each other’s faces as they shared their first kiss as wives. Everyone applauded, including Regina, who beamed as she watched the two break apart. They got their bouquets back before walking down the aisle hand-in-hand.

            Roland escorted Tiana down the aisle, followed by Henry with Ella and Lucy. Chad offered his arm to Zelena, who was sobbing as he led her back down the aisle. Rogers held out his arm to the other Zelena as she picked up little Robin and placed her on her hip. They walked out together as Robin approached the dais. He held out his hand to Regina, who took it happily. Resting her hand in the crook of his arm, she followed the rest of the wedding party down the aisle. She later found out that people bowed as she passed but she hadn’t noticed because her attention was all on Robin. His were on hers and he smiled softly, mouthing _I love you_ as they joined the others outside.

            She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she relished the moment. Robin was alive and beside her as they celebrated his daughter’s wedding. It was a dream come true. A beautiful, wonderful, glorious dream turned reality and Regina never had felt so lucky.

            And for the first time, she didn’t expect the world to kick her in the teeth again. It finally was letting her be happy.

* * *

            Night fell on the United Realms and darkness settled along the streets as well as in the houses as people climbed into bed. The palace, though, was lit up as Alice’s and Margot’s wedding reception got into full swing. Servers weaved through the gathered guests, offering various appetizers and delivering drinks. A band played as all stood around the dance floor, watching the brides share a dance with their parents—Alice with Rogers and Margot with Zelena, an olive branch of sorts with her mother. After all, she was the one who had raised her and they were working on their relationship, so Margot had felt it only appropriate to share the moment with her.

            Regina stood next to Robin, her arm entwined with his. She had changed out of her regal gown and into a strapless black fit and flair evening gown with a sweetheart neckline. It had made Robin’s eyes widen and his mouth drop open when he emerged from the bathroom, watching as she put in a pair of diamond earrings. A thrill had coursed through her and she smirked as she tapped his cheek, telling him that he could enjoy her and the dress once the reception was over. She loved that she still had that affect on him.

            He still had that affect on her as well. Though they had gotten the tuxedo at the last minute, the tailor had cut it perfectly to fit Robin. It showed off his fine physique, unchanged by his brief stint with death, and the blue cummerbund he wore made his eyes that much bluer. He smiled as he watched his daughter glide about the dancefloor, bringing out his dimples and Regina’s heart beat out a fast rhythm as her stomach flipped at the sight of them. She was definitely going to enjoy him and his tux when she got him back to their room that night.

            The band ended the song and started another one up as Margot hugged her mother. She then walked over to where Regina and Robin were smiling, holding out her hand. “Can I have this dance, Dad?”

            “You may,” he said, taking her hand and leading her to the dancefloor. Regina pressed her hands to her heart, resisting the urge to cry as she watched them sway together in time to the slow ballad.

            “So, Madam Mayor,” Emma said, sliding up to her. “Will we soon be celebrating your marriage to Robin?”

            Regina frowned, ready to retort that perhaps Emma needed to see Dr. Whale to be treated for her severe case of wedding fever before pausing. She had always been dead set against marrying again after how awful her first one had been and Robin had always respected that, saying they didn’t need a piece of paper or a ceremony. All they needed to do was love each other and spend the rest of their lives together, facing every challenge as a team and celebrating every triumph with each other. Everyone knew they were a couple and so for a long time, it didn’t seem a wedding was necessary.

            However, she realized that she and Robin had had a wedding of sorts. She had bound his soul to hers and not even death would part them for he would live until she died, then they would be together in the afterlife. They were married and as she looked around at all the friends and family who came to celebrate Alice and Margot, she suddenly found she wanted that. She wanted to stand up before all of them and declare that Robin was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. And she wanted him to repeat everything he had told her in private to them. She wanted to wear his ring and call herself his wife.

            “Perhaps,” she finally answered Emma with a smile. “However, he’s only been back a month and is still settling into how life progressed without him. So you can put that dress away for now. If we do decide to get married, it probably won’t be for a while.”

            Emma nodded. “I think that _if_ should be a _when_ , but I understand. Look at all the excitement that surrounded this wedding. I can’t imagine what it will be like if the Good Queen herself decided to get married, so you and Robin deserve some peace and quiet.”

            “Thanks, Emma,” Regina said, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze as the song ended.

            Robin kissed Margot’s forehead before placing her hand into Alice’s. He walked away as they started to dance to another song, one everyone could waltz to, and approached Regina and Emma. “Would you mind if I stole Regina for a dance?” he asked Emma.

            She held up her hands, smiling as she nodded. “She’s all yours. I’m going to go find my husband.”

            “Milady,” Robin said, taking Regina’s hand as he led her to join the other couples on the dancefloor. He placed his other hand on her waist as she placed hers on his shoulder, the two moving easily together.

            “The ceremony was beautiful,” he told her. “You did a great job.”

            She felt her cheeks heat up as she shook her head. “Margot and Alice did all the hard work. I just filled in the gaps.”

            He held her closer. “Don’t sell yourself short, darling. Your speech about love set the whole tone and made the ceremony even more special.”

            “Thank you,” she finally said. “But it was easy to come up with the right words to say when I’m surrounded by so much love.”

            “I’m glad,” he said, kissing her forehead. “I know you were deprived of it for far too long and it seems only right that life has given you an abundance of it now.”

            She smiled, resting her head in the crook of his neck. “It certainly has. And I’m so glad you’re a part of it again.”

            He rested his head against hers, swaying her now. “Me too, darling, me too.”

            The music ended and Regina lifted her head as she heard clinking glass. Henry stepped into the middle of the crowd, tapping a fork against a champagne flute. Smiling, he held it high. “As Best Man, I believe I’m supposed to give a speech. So if everyone will grab their drinks, I’d like to raise a toast to the happy couple.”

            Robin took two flutes off the tray of a passing server, handing one to Regina before wrapping his arm around her waist. Everyone turned their attention to Henry, who began speaking again once he was certain most people had gotten glasses.

            “All my life, I have been surrounded by nothing but love. I’ve been privileged to witness so many examples of True Love—from my grandparents, to my mom and Hook, to my mom and Robin.” He raised his glass to each couple and they responded in kind before he raised his glass toward the sky. “And to my grandfather and Belle.”

            Everyone paused in remembrance of the couple before Henry continued, raising his glass toward his own wife. “I have also been very lucky to find my own True Love. So I like to think I’m something of an expert when it comes to True Love and I can verify that Alice and Margot are, in fact, True Love. They pretty much hit all the hallmarks—they bickered when they first met, got locked up together, faced challenges both internal and external, got cursed and still came out all the stronger at the end. I have no doubt that they will have a happy marriage, filled with love and laughter and whimsy and adventure. They will balance each other and support each other, just as they’ve been doing since they first met.

            “Please join me in raising a glass to Alice and Margot,” he said, watching as everyone raised their glasses toward the brides. “Always love each other and remember that your family will always be there for you, no matter what. Congratulations and best wishes.”

            “Cheers!” the guests chorused. Regina took a sip of her champagne as did Robin, the two sharing smiles and adoring gazes as they did so.

            Alice and Margot approached them, hand-in-hand. “We know we’ve taken a lot of photographs today, but we were hoping for one more family photo,” Margot said.

            “Of course,” Regina replied as Robin set their empty flutes down. “Lead the way.”

            They followed the two brides to the balcony, where the full moon shone brightly in the sky and its light was reflected in the lake below. Lanterns hung over the balcony, creating a romantic atmosphere as warm summer breeze blew past them. Regina closed her eyes, taking in the smells in the air—spices from Agrabah, the salty sea air of the harbor, the faint hint of burgers wafting from Granny’s diner and a pine scent she wasn’t sure came from the forest or from Robin. It all made her feel at home and she opened her eyes with a smile.

            Alice and Margot stood in the middle of the balcony as everyone gathered around them. Rogers stood next to his daughter as both Zelenas crowded around theirs. Margot though, asked that the younger version trade spots so Robin could be closer to her. “I really want to be by my dad,” she explained.

            Though looking a bit put out, the younger Zelena slid down next to Regina, who Robin kept by his side. Henry and Ella stood with her as did Chad, who looked more relaxed now that he was in a more intimate setting rather than surrounded by fairy tale characters. Lucy knelt in front of the brides, smoothing out her blue skirts before clutching the bouquet she was given to replace her basket. Neal sat next to her, legs crossed as he grinned up at the photographer. The Charmings decided to stand on Alice’s side, as did Emma and Hook, in order to balance everything out.

            “Not that really matters who stands where,” Snow pointed out. “We’re all one family, right?”

            “Right,” Regina replied, leaning forward to smile at her friend and stepdaughter. Snow returned it before the photographer called their attention to him. They all smiled as he took shot after shot of the happy family.

            Regina leaned against Robin, who tightened his arm around her in response. She rested her hand against his arm, sighing contentedly. While she still didn’t like endings, she decided she did like the concept of “happily ever after” because that didn’t mean something stopped, just that it continued on even though the reader was going on that journey. They were assured everyone was happy and she certainly was as a bright future lay before her.

            As the photographer took one last photograph of her loved ones, her family, she imagined the words as if Henry had written them in the book himself.

            _They all lived happily ever after._


End file.
